Future Love
by DeadlyMaidenTsuki
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are stuck in the future. Kagome Starts to have feelings for someone, not Inuyasha, Inuyasha wants to tell Kagome how he feels, and the boy Kagome likes, likes Inuyasha! Soon the rest the gang end up in the present too! How fun! R


**I haven't written something like this before, unless you wanna count the end of my Kodomo no Ochama fic, when I put Babbit and Maro together. Other then that... Nothing...**

**Oh well, let's get this started. BTW, This story was inspired by the song _Grand Theft Autumn_**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING, no characters... Nothing, all that is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, no matter how much I beg...**

**Chapter 1: The Present Day Isn't Bad With Friends**

"I can't believe... He's finally dead..." Miroku said tiredly as he stared at the place where his wind tunnel once was.

"Yeah, it's finally over..." Sango looked into the sky, they were all worn out, even Inuyasha was tired.

"I've got to go tell my family the good news, as soon as we get our strength back." Kagome smiled.

_**2 Weeks Later...**_

"Alright Inuyasha! It's time to go!" Kagome called as she came up to the well. She had begged him to come, her brother adored him, and her mother was very fond of him as well.

"Why do I have to go?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Because, Mama is probably gonna wanna make sure you're ok, and all of that." Kagome explained.

"Fine." He jumped from the tree he had been standing on. They jumped through the well together, and landed in present time safely.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Inuyasha responded.

"I thought I felt something just now, never mind." Kagome said.

Grabbing her by the waist, Inuyasha jumped up, and out of the well.

Kagome ran towards her house, then barged right in, "Mama! I have wonderful news!"

"What is it Kagome?" Her mother poked her head out from the kitchen.

"We've defeated Naraku!" Kagome shouted.

"What? Really?" Her mother came running over to her daughter, not noticing Inuyasha standing right behind her.

"It's true. We finished him off for good." Inuyasha smirked.

"How wonderful! You must stay for dinner at least." Her mother insisted.

"Sure." Kagome nodded.

"What!" I thought we were just coming to tell them the good news." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Dinner won't kill you Inuyasha." Kagome said walking into the house.

"Then I'll go tell the others we'll be late." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded as he went back towards the well. There was a silent pause a crash, and a flow of cursing.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered as she walked to the well.

She looked around but saw nothing, she walked up to the well and looked down. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

"What." He said angrily.

"Shouldn't you be in the feudal era?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Come back up, and we'll both try." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha "Fehed" and came up,

_3... 2... 1 _

They both jumped, but when they got to the bottom, they were still in Kagome's era. Kagome started jumping up and down, trying to get through. Nothing happened.

"I think... We're sealed in..." Kagome finally said.

"Where's the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right here." Kagome said pulling the neckless from around her neck, she gasped, the Shikon no Tama... was blue, green, and black... It was still purified... But something was wrong, the colors swirled around. Inuyasha and Kagome were in tranced by the jewel's color. Kagome blinked and started to climb out of the well, Inuyasha followed.

"Then... I'm stuck here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

The entered the house quietly. "Mama... We'll be staying here for a little more then dinner..." Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked.

"The well is closed..." Inuyasha said in a whisper.

The days went by slowly, but quickly at the same time, Inuyasha was tought most of the things he needed to know... Well sort of. Somehow, Kagome's mother was able to enroll Inuyasha in her school. He did have to wear a bandanna every day, and it did take some time to get him used to the school uniform, and wearing shoes.

As the days went by, Kagome began to feel that Inuyasha was her brother. Also, that she was beginning to feel attracted to Hojo, who seemed less interested in her all of a sudden. She believed it was because she had been coming to school.

It was almost winter vacation, snow had began falling from the sky in icy cold. The snow covered the ground. As people walked through town for their holiday shopping the snow crunched under their feet. Everyone was busy with shopping and end of semester exams. None of the Higarashi's were ready for what happened next... None of them would have ever guessed...

Kagome sat at her desk while Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka surrounded her. They were all tired, the exams were extremely hard this year, it was probably because it was their last year at high school, things were supposed to be hard.

"Kagome, how do you think you did on the Math exam? We all think we failed." Eri sighed.

"You're not alone there.." Kagome sighed as well.

"We should have asked Takahashi-kun to help us study..." Ayumi said.

Takahashi was the last name Kagome, and her mother had decided on for Inuyasha.

"We really should have, Kagome he's your exchange student, why didn't you study with him?" Yuka asked

"I didn't think of it.." Kagome said.

"Alright class, take your seats." Their home room teacher said, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all went to their seats.

"Class we have two new students today."

The whole class "oohed" and "ahhed"

"Please welcome... Sango Mitayo, and Miroku Sonami." The teacher said happily as they entered the class room.

Kagome gasped as she stared at her old friends that were now standing in front of her class, Sango walked by after the teacher told them to take some seats.

"I'll explain later." She whispered.

The rest of the class was uneventful, and nothing odd happened untill lunch, as Sango and Miroku sat down at the table Kagome told them Inuyasha would meet them at, they had no idea where Kagome-chan could have gone.

"Hey, Hojo-kun!" Kagome said walking up to her friend.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, how are you?" He asked her.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm fine, and you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine as well, the new students seem nice don't they." Hojo said.

"Um, yeah." Kagome giggled stupidly.

_Great job Kagome, make yourself look like an idiot in front of the guy you wanna ask out..._

"Um... I... I have to go now... See ya." Kagome said running off back to the table, Inuyasha had already sat down, she had to talk fast, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were sure to come soon. She sat down next to Inuyasha.

"How did... You guys... Get here?" Inuyasha asked just as Kagome sat down.

"It's a very odd story... One night we went to sleep, the next morning we, being Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and I, woke up in a strange place that we knew." Miroku explained.

"Shippou? Where is he now?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"He's at the school that he apparently was transferred to." Miroku finished.

"Well, you guys are here and that's all that matters." Kagome said happily.

"Kagome!" Ayumi said sitting down.

"Hey, you're the ne transfer students right?" Ayumi asked.

Sango and Miroku nodded.

"You know Kagome-chan, and Takahashi-kun?" Ayumi asked happily.

Sango and Miroku nodded again, confused about who this girl was, but guessed Takahashi-kun was Inuyasha.

"How's that?" She asked.

The four friends froze... Inuyasha was simple enough to say that he was from abroad. But how id they _both_ know them... That was the hard question.

"Uh... We... We met at a sea cruise last summer." Kagome said happily.

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Eri said popping out of no where.

"So, where's Yuka?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh! We haven't been introduced. I'm Eri, this is Ayumi, Yuka will be here soon." Eri introduced them.

"Hi, it's nice to-_smack!_" Sango's words were cut off by having to slap a certain lecherous monk.

"It was worth the pain.." Miroku said as he rubbed his cheek.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka stared in awe, Inuyasha began laughing talking about how Miroku hadn't changed one bit, and Kagome stared annoyingly at the dumb ass monk.

"You'll get used to it... And if he asks you to bear his child... Just give him a good wack.." Kagome sighed unhappily.

"Um... Ok..." Ayumi's eye twitched along with the other two girls.

"Miroku, you're scaring my friends... Try to act non-perverted, at least for the hours of the day that we're at school." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome-chan, you know I can't help my self." Miroku persuaded.

"You're pitiful..." Kagome and Sango said in unison

Miroku sighed as Inuyasha continued laughing, Eri and Yuka, who had gotten there who-knows-when, sat down and began eating their school bought lunch.

The rest of the day went by normally, well basically normal. Inuyasha watched Kagome in gym, Kagome watched Hojo, and Hojo watched Inuyasha, see, relatively normal. Miroku learned to love the girls gym shorts, and Sango learned that she was excellent at volley ball.

Kagome sighed after school ended, she was tired, to much had gone on today, she just wanted to go home and sleep, tomorrow she would be done with school for two weeks. Inuyasha ran up beside her, as did Miroku and Sango.

"You ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Kagome sighed.

"So, are you coming with me to get Shippou?" Sango asked.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow, right now I just wanna sleep." Kagome yawned.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, come on monk." Sango said grabbing Miroku who was eyeing a freshman, then walked across the street.

"I can carry you if you want." Inuyasha said.

"It's fine, you probably wouldn't be able to in those clothes anyway." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome by the arm and placing her on his back, then started jumping on the tops of buildings. By the time they got home, Kagome was fast asleep...

Kagome awoke to a light shining through her eyes, she opened to see the Shikon no Tama, pink and bright just as it had been last September before this whole mess started, but just as soon as she had woken up to see it, it had gone back to the purple, blue, black color.

She sighed tiredly, and returned to sleep, letting her dreams take care of her untill the morning light came through her window...

**Nice First Chapter isn't it? Yep, I thought so too, I like it a lot, it took a while but I got it. Yay, I like this story, I'll update soon... I hope... Haha... Yeah... NOW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Just click the button, you know you want tooo... CLICK IT, SUBMIT REVIEW IS CALLING TO YOU! I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is loved ever-so-much! **


End file.
